Les étoiles sont belles ce soir
by Lurwen
Summary: Vous verrez bien ! ;-p


Les étoiles sont belles ce soir  
  
Les étoiles sont belles ce soir. Il aimerait sortir pour mieux les voir. Grand-père a dit que les soirs où les étoiles brillent comme ça, il y a plein de licornes dans la forêt. Il veut les voir ! C'est beau une licorne. Il n'en a jamais vu en vrai. Maman dit non. On ne peut pas sortir dans la forêt pour aller voir les belles étoiles, même s'il y a des licornes. Mais à quoi ça sert d'habiter à la lisière d'une forêt si on ne peut jamais y aller ? A quoi ça sert d'avoir plein de licornes juste à côté de chez soi si on ne peut jamais les voir ? Maman dit non. Il insiste. Elle se fâche. C'est trop dangereux ! Arrête de nous casser les pieds ! Il pleure. Il se tourne vers son père. Lui il comprend. Lui aussi il aime regarder les étoiles. Lui aussi il est fasciné par les créatures sauvages. Mais il dit non, comme maman. Il promet qu'il l'emmènera un autre soir. Mais pas aujourd'hui, c'est dangereux. Oui mais un autre jour, les licornes elles seront parties ! Il boude. Il court dans sa chambre et claque la porte. Très fort. De toutes façons, personne ne le comprend ! Personne ne l'aime ! Il pleure. Il veut voir les licornes courir dans la forêt sous ce beau ciel étoilé. Elles sont belles les étoiles. Il s'approche de la fenêtre de sa petite chambre. Pendant des heures, il reste là, accoudé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il regarde les étoiles. Elles sont belles. Il scrute les arbres. Avec un peu de chance, une licorne s'approchera assez pour qu'il puisse la voir. Mais grand-père a dit que les licornes ne viennent pas près des maisons. Elles ont peur. Il faut s'enfoncer dans la forêt pour les voir. Soudain il se rend compte que tout est silencieux dans la maison. Papa et maman ont dû aller se coucher. Il écoute encore un peu. Il s'avance dans le couloir. Il entend les légers ronflements de son papa. Vite il retourne dans sa chambre. Il hésite. Il réfléchit un petit instant. Et puis zut ! Les étoiles sont trop belles ! Et il veut voir les licornes ! Il ouvre sa fenêtre, doucement, sans faire de bruit. Il sort. Un petit courant d'air traverse son pyjama. Il frissonne. Il n'a pas froid ! Il s'avance lentement vers les grands arbres. Il fait tout noir. Il n'a pas peur ! Il pénètre dans la forêt. Il marche un peu. Il ne va pas se perdre ! Il guette. Il ne voit pas de licorne. Elles se cachent. Il lève la tête. Les étoiles sont belles. La lune aussi est belle. Toute ronde. Toute brillante. Il sourit. Il est heureux. Il a bien fait de sortir ! Il marche encore un peu. Il a l'impression de faire plein de bruit, de déranger la forêt, de l'envahir. Les licornes vont l'entendre c'est sur ! Elles vont avoir peur et vont se sauver ! Alors il s'arrête. Il s'assoit au pied d'un grand arbre. Tout devient incroyablement silencieux. Il attend un peu. Toujours pas de licorne. Il regarde les étoiles. Soudain, il entend un bruit. Comme un léger grognement. Il coupe sa respiration et écoute attentivement. Mais non. Il n'entend que le silence. Puis un craquement se fait entendre. Et un autre. Tout d'un coup la forêt s'emplit d'un vacarme épouvantable. Il y a quelque chose. Quelque chose qui court, qui s'approche. Une licorne ! Son c?ur fait un bond. Il se relève, vite. Se colle à son arbre et attend plein d'excitation et d'angoisse que la créature se montre. Les bruits se rapprochent. Ca y est ! Elle va se montrer ! Mais pourquoi ce grognement sourd ? Ca ne grogne pas une licorne ! Grand-père n'a jamais parlé de ça ! Un mouvement. Les feuilles bougent. Et quelque chose bondit. Mais ce n'est pas une belle créature blanche et lumineuse. C'est une bête affreuse. Une grande bête couverte de longs poils sombres. Une grosse bête avec des dents immenses. Elle grogne. Elle rugit. Elle s'approche de lui. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Il a peur. Il crie. Il court. Mais la bête est tout près de lui. Il sent son haleine chaude dans son dos. Il court. Soudain il trébuche. Il tente de se relever. Il se sent tiré en arrière. Une douleur intense. La bête a planté ses grandes dents dans son bras. Il est allongé sur le dos. Il voit les étoiles. Elles sont belles. Il perd connaissance.  
  
Sa mère est entrée dans sa chambre. Elle a vu son lit vide, sa fenêtre ouverte. Elle a peur. Elle s'affole. Elle hurle : « Remus ! » 


End file.
